Estupidez humana
by melartist
Summary: si solo hay dos cosas infinitas seria el universo y la estupidez humana, no estoy tan seguro de lo primero, fue lo que dijo albert einstein, ahora estoy en total acuerdo con el, porque definitivamente somos unos estupidos
1. epilogo

¨Solo hay dos cosas infinitas, el universo y la estupidez humana y no estoy muy seguro de lo primero¨ -Albert Einstein

No he escuchado una frase más realista que esta, definitivamente. en el trascurso de toda mi vida lo he comprobado, el hombre es estúpido, la mujer es estúpida, todos somos estúpidos y es un tipo de ignorancia que pareciera que no acaba, pareciera que más fácilmente el universo tiene un fin a que nuestra estupidez cesara… siempre me he preguntado qué fue lo que llevo a Einstein a escribir esa frase tan impactante y luego me di cuenta que todos ya conocían el significado de esa cita aun antes de que él la escribiera, ya todos conocían la estupidez que los manejaba, pero solo él, solo Einstein tuvo las agallas y la inteligencia para poder plasmar en palabras esa idea y difundirlo a toda la humanidad para que como mínimo piensen que significa , pero parece que aun así no aprendemos, no nos damos cuenta que podemos cambiar, que podemos acabar con esa idiotez que nos embarga y así mismo ponerle fin al maltrato a la mujer, a los niños, a los animales, acabar con el hambre, la pobreza y todo lo que le está haciendo daño a los seres vivos, pero NO, el ser humano solo destruye, porque cuando crea al mismo tiempo destruye y si seguimos así no sabemos lo que podría suceder en un futuro no muy lejano…

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, pero en este momento no quiero hablar de la idiotez que está acabando con el mundo, quiero hablar de la estupidez que acaba con el mundo de cada uno, de cada persona en particular, así es: EL AMOR


	2. mi vida hoy, equilibrio

Bueno, que decir acerca de mi… mi vida es simple, tengo 26 años y trabajo como asistente personal del magnate Sesshomaru Taisho, quien ha sido mi jefe durante más de 6 años.

Empecé como asistente personal a la temprana edad de 18 años ya que mi madre estaba necesitada gracias a una enfermedad terminal que la deterioraba con el pasar de los días, ahora le doy gracias a Dios porque ella ahora está en sus manos en una mejor ¨vida¨ digámoslo así, acepto que la extraño mucho, pero es mejor que haya muerto a que tenga que sufrir con una larga vida, en fin, yo me quede con este empleo ya que no tengo un gran estudio, si mucho termine la preparatoria y además aquí gano un ridículo sueldo que muchas grandes empresarias envidiarían.

También esta sesshomaru que es ahora un gran amigo en mi vida, admito que cuando empezamos nuestra relación era un poco tosca ya que él era muy frio y arrogante, pero luego tuvimos más confianza y ahora lo considero incluso como un hermano mayor, un arrogante, sarcástico y sobreprotector hermano mayor, pero admito que yo soy extremadamente seria con respecto a mi trabajo y no podría decir lo mismo por parte de él.

ya que él era demasiado (exageradamente) inteligente cuando estaba en la universidad apenas tenía 16 años y aun así fue el mejor de tan prestigioso lugar, poco después se hizo cargo de la empresa de su padre que había muerto en un trágico accidente de auto, y para los 20 años ya era uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo, increíble pensé yo cuando descubrí su historia, pero tener todo ese poder tampoco es tan sano a una edad tan temprana, se convirtió en un egocéntrico (aunque creo que es así desde que nació),derrochador (aunque no me quejo de mi sueldo) vanidoso y ninfómano total, cada fin de semana traía consigo una nueva modelo o reportera que intentaba hacerle una entrevista, y parte de mi trabajo era sacarlas de la lujosa casa delicadamente, para que ellas no se sintieran TAN usadas, jajajaja debo admitir que es incluso un poco divertido ver sus caras al despertar y ver que están solas, pero luego me pongo en el lugar de ellas y jajajaja es imposible porque yo no caería tan fácil, es realmente gracioso, pero en fin, mi trabajo es echar DELICADAMENTE sus conquistas, insistirle infinitas veces para que firme sus importantes contratos y servirle café a las 4 de la tarde, sonara fácil, pero no se imaginan como es de difícil hacer un buen trabajo cuando ese idiota siempre está molestando y negándose a hacer su trabajo, ¡ES QUE PARECE UN NIÑO! Un arrogante y frio niño de 4 años… ahhhhh amo mi trabajo


	3. algunas veces me descontrolo

Hoy el día empezó normalmente, es sábado así que imagino que alguna despampanante mujer esta de intrusa en la casa, y como ya mencione es parte de mi deber sacarla delicadamente de aquí, me pregunto quién será esta vez, así que me dirijo a la habitación y ohhh sorpresa, nótese el sarcasmo, allí estaba una hermosa pelinegra medio desnuda curioseando lo que no le importa

-buenos días- digo en un tono serio y áspero intentando no sonar tan incómoda ante su presencia

-¿donde esta sesshomaru?- me responde, más bien me exige en un tono arrogante

-el señor Taisho no se encuentra en este momento- le dije cortésmente, pero…

-¡pero quien se cree que es ese imbécil, yo soy kagu…-

-el señor Taisho no está y envió por una limosina que tiene órdenes de llevarla a donde usted le plazca… la está esperando afuera, así que con su permiso- le interrumpí (este trabajo me encanta) y me dirigí a mi ¨oficina¨ para poder seguir haciendo mi trabajo, estoy harta de estas mujeres que se las dan de mucho pero solo son un plato de segunda mesa simplemente ¨por si acaso¨, ¨por si me aburro¨, solo para eso sirven.

Pase por el taller de Sesshomaru, ya que su pasión es construir, experimentar y definitivamente los autos supe que ahí estaba, claro que yo siempre sé donde está, en cualquier lado menos donde debería estar trabajando, doy un pequeño suspiro de resignación y voy a confirmarle la misión.

-la ¨señorita¨ ya se fue-le dije en tono sarcástico

-menos mal, ya temía que lo olvidaras- me respondió mientras hacia algo debajo del auto, la verdad no se mucho de estas cosas mecánicas

-olvidarlo, como crees, si es el pan de cada día- y otra vez el sarcasmo

En ese momento el sale del auto totalmente sucio y engrasado, pero igual de apuesto y me lanza un sonrisa torcida, ahí supe que ahí venia alguno de sus malos chistes

-que, ¿celosa?, tranquilízate, tu sabes que tu eres la única- me dice mientras se acerca peligrosamente, otra vez, pan de cada día

-la verdad no, simplemente cada día es más difícil sacarlas de aquí, siempre son las misma rabietas de ¡hay tu sabes quién soy yo!, ¡tú sabes quién es mi padre!- le dije imitando a varios casos que han pasado por aquí

Él solo se rio un poco, privilegio que pocos vemos en vida

-además, algún día de estos perderé el quicio, y no sabes que sería capaz de hacer, incluso hasta tendrías que despedirme, y eso no puedo permitírmelo, y es que perder mi ridículo sueldo no es un sueño más bien es una pesadilla, sino imagínate pasar de súper rica a pobre en un día, no, no puedo permitírmelo-

-oh, vamos por favor, hagas lo que hagas nunca podría despedirte, nadie llenaría tus zapatos, además no exageres, no te pago tanto, ¿o es que quieres que te pague menos?- me dijo enarcando una ceja

Yo inmediatamente abro increíblemente mis ojos, mostrando mi sorpresa

-ohhh, sesshomaru, tu sabes que solo estoy bromeando, ya sabes bromas entre jefe y asistente, solo eso- dije rápidamente con una gran cara de arrepentimiento, no podía permitirme perder mis ahorros, y mi lujoso apartamento y mi futuro auto, no no no no ni pensarlo

-está bien, pero recuerda algo- y en ese momento se acerco muchísimo a mi rostro – yo nunca bromeo- y se volvió a su trabajo en el auto, dejándome totalmente aturdida y sonrojada, no se por qué sigo con este empleo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru es un idiota, ayer me dejo totalmente aterrada, prácticamente no pude hacer mi trabajo y él solo se burlaba de mi ¿Quién se creer que es?, jaaaa ya me estoy pareciendo a esas mujeres que trae, pero de verdad ese tonto es un desvergonzado, pero bien, hoy es un nuevo día y debo recuperarme, echar a la intrusa de hoy y seguir con lo mío.

Camino directamente a la habitación del señor Taisho y parece que la de hoy es una rubia, creo que es una famosa modelo, tal vez de VOGUE, pero no importa.

-buenos días- digo un poco mas cortes que ayer

-ahhh, buenos días- me responde sorprendida, tal vez esta si tenga modales

-¿Dónde está sesshomaru?-me cuestiona tranquilamente, esta muchacha me agrada

-el señor sesshomaru no se encuentra en este momento- seguramente aquí viene la explosión

-ohhh, ya veo- dice con una mirada triste y arrepentida, ya me partió el alma, pero trabajo es trabajo

-el señor sesshomaru, ha enviado una limosina por usted, esta la llevara a donde usted quiera- le dije normalmente

-¡en serio!, ¿me llevara a donde está Sesshomaru?- me dice un poco mas emocionada, y oh por Dios, esto no me lo esperaba, parece un poco más inteligente que las demás

-lamentablemente nadie sabe donde se encuentra él en este momento ya que tuvo que viajar con urgencia por motivos de trabajo

-ohhh, está bien, solo dile que cuando pueda que por favor me llame- me dice mucho más serena y se va con una mirada triste, pobrecita, no merece esto

-está bien señorita, hasta luego- sesshomaru es un idiota

Otra vez, tal como ayer, fui a confirmar la misión al taller, pero esta vez él no espera lo que pasara.

-¡sesshomaru!- lo llame, más bien le grite

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- me responde tranquila y sarcásticamente, sin siquiera mirarme

-esta vez te pasaste, esa pobre rubia no era como las demás, ella si se veía al menos educada, no debiste hacerle eso, como mínimo te hubieras despedido tu de ella- le reproche

Él solo paro de trabajar y me lanzo la mirada más gélida que había visto en toda mi vida, eso no me lo esperaba, supongo que tal vez no debí gritarle así, contando pues que él es mi jefe, ¿ahora qué hare?

-sabe, señorita Higurashi-me respondió, y ahí supe que algo no andaba bien- las mujeres que siempre traigo solo son pasatiempos, ellas se lanzan a mí y yo las recibo, el día que a mí me guste realmente una mujer y no la lleve a la cama en un día, ese día me voy a despedir de ella o es mas no me voy a despedir vamos a dormir juntos toda la noche y vamos a estar simplemente acostados toda la mañana y hasta la tarde, pero por ahora no estoy interesado en encontrar a esa mujer, a menos… que usted me quiera ayudarme en dicha labor- me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi colorado rostro

-y..y..yo no no señor- le respondí con mi voz totalmente quebrada y con la cabeza gacha

En ese momento me sonrió y se alejo

-está bien señorita Higurashi, tan solo tráigame un café- y volvió a su trabajo de maquinas

Creo que con esto nunca en mi vida le voy a volver a reprochar algo respecto a las mujeres, claro que con respecto a su trabajo, nunca me rendiré, así que simplemente voltee y me dirigí a la cocina a servir un poco de café, y un whisky para mí, porque de verdad lo necesito.

Una vez en la cocina oí como sesshomaru me llamaba así que me tome de un sorbo todo ese whisky y le lleve el café, y es que no puedo cometer otro error con este empleo, no puedo arriesgarme más, así que cuando estaba nuevamente en el taller…

-señor Taisho, aquí tiene su café- le dije, más bien le susurre mientras miraba el suelo por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento tan increíble que me dominaba

-ohh, vamos Kagome relájate, ya paso ya ambos nos relajamos, sigamos como si nada- me dijo mientras me levantaba la cabeza delicadamente, ¡guau, esa actitud no me la esperaba!

-entonces, ¿sí? ¿Estamos bien?- cuestionó

-por supuesto- le respondí mucho más animada mientras le entregaba el café, pero él me miro fijamente los labios y se fue acercando lentamente, yo inmediatamente abrí los ojos demostrando mi sorpresa, pero él solo se acercaba más y más mientras me miraba los labios, hasta que a escasos milímetro de mi rostro dijo

-¿Kagome? ¿Estás borracha?- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!


	5. Chapter 5

-yo, yo yo solo me tome un whisky, estaba un poco estresada y creo que lo necesitaba- respondí totalmente colorada

-Kagome, sabes que en hora de trabajo eso no está permitido- me dijo con un tono más o menos parecido a un regaño, pero más bien parecía una burla

-porque no sabes lo que podría pasar, imagina que tu estuvieras borracha y alguien se aprovechara de ti, no sé, tal vez tu jefe bien parecido o algún delincuente que entre a la casa, claro que es más probable lo del jefe- continuo con su mirada en el techo y una mano en su barbilla como si lo estuviera pensándolo seriamente

-jum, estás loco- le dije simulando estar enojada y me fui, porque si me hubiera quedado tal vez también hubiera golpeado su rosto ¨bien parecido¨, idiota.

Bueno, ya mañana es lunes, mañana si empieza el trabajo de verdad, conferencias, ruedas de prensa, contratos que tengo que obligar a que firme y muchas cosas por el estilo, menos mal en semana él si es un poco, solo un poco más serio, pero algo es algo.

…al día siguiente…

El despertador sonó hoy como todos los lunes, lo escuche un poco más alto de lo normal, o al menos eso es lo que yo siento, claro cómo lunes es lunes… pero bueno, ya es hora de levantarse y seguir con el peor día de la semana, lo único que me confortara es un delicioso baño que me quite todas estas malas energías, o al menos eso espero.

Una vez lista me dirigí a la casa se sesshomaru, que lastimosamente esta a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que me hace tener que despertar una hora antes… debo admitir que al principio esto fue difícil, tener que despertar a las 4 de la madrugada para arreglarme y viajar una hora todos los días era agotador, pero claro, después me acostumbré, y ya es pan de cada día madrugar y que la limusina me recoja para llevarme a la casa de Sesshomaru.

Como me encantaría que mi jefe no fuera tan madrugador, pero ya nada que hacer, ya que mi trabajo era siempre llegar antes de que él despertara, creo que no me perdonaría a mi misma llegar y que el ya este despierto y listo.

Una vez en casa de sesshomaru, camine hacia la cocina y serví un café para Sesshomaru, que estoy segura no demora en salir de su cuarto de traje y corbata como siempre, ahora que lo pienso nunca lo he visto desarreglado, siempre esta elegante, claro excepto en el taller, pero eso no cuenta. Me pregunto cómo duerme, será que se acuesta con su típico traje o con alguna otra prenda… mmmm, tal vez duerma…- no Kagome deja de pensar vulgaridades y concéntrate- me dije mentalmente, definitivamente estoy loca, así que serví el café, lo deje en la mesa y subí al estudio de sesshomaru a recoger todos los contratos y entregárselos en las manos para obligarlo a firmarlos, la tortura de mi vida.

Cuando recogí todos los contratos, que se suponía debía firmar el fin de semana, baje a la cocina y ahí estaba él con su imponente presencia leyendo un periódico y tomando su café

-Kagome, ¿esos son los contratos que se suponía debía tener listos para hoy?- me pregunto con su mirada fija en el periódico y con un tono de indiferencia

-si señor- le respondí como siempre

-¿y por qué no están listos?- volvió a cuestionar friamente

-porque usted estaba haciendo cosas más importantes que su trabajo- le respondí sarcásticamente

-Kagome, debo decir que te estás volviendo un poco insolente y mediocre, ¿ahora que se supone que haga?- me dijo pero aun con su mirada en el periódico

- pues señor usted sabe que yo le insistí para que haga su trabajo, pero como usted hizo caso omiso a mi intensidad, me tome la libertad de leerlos e indicarles cuales son los que debe firmar- le conteste de la formas más profesional posible

-muy bien Kagome, dámelos pues, yo los firmo, porque sabes que confió en ti, y sé que no tomarías la decisión equivocada- dijo sin soltar la mirada del periódico, Y mostrando una diminuta, casi invisible sonrisa

-muy bien señor, gracias- y le entregue los contratos… todos los lunes hacemos lo mismo, fingimos que somos la típica pareja de jefe malhumorado y la simple asistente, somos grandes actores, no lo dudo, jajaja, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que sea él quien lea esos contratos, porque definitivamente es muy aburrido leerlos y elegir cuál es el correcto, o que al menos no lleve a la empresa a la bancarrota, y es que esos contratos son muy importantes, no entiendo porque la asistente y no el presidente es quien los analiza…

-y Kagome… te vez hermosa- dijo dando un último sorbo a su café y dejando el periódico en la mesa para levantarse y dirigirse a la entrada de la casa donde lo esperaba uno de sus tantos deportivos

Jummm, apuesto a que ni siquiera me miro, pensé para seguirlo y dirigirnos a nuestra verdadera sede de trabajo.


	6. Chapter 6

Y así continúo una semana normal hasta que llego el día jueves, me levante normalmente, hice lo de siempre hasta llegar a la casa de Sesshomaru, donde serví el mismo café de siempre y me senté a leer un libro mientras lo esperaba

-hola Kagome, el sábado en la noche tenemos un importante baile y no tengo compañía así que

-tranquilo, ya mismo consigo alguna modelo que esté interesada- le interrumpí mientras buscaba mi teléfono

-pero déjame terminar- me dijo seriamente- necesito que tu vayas conmigo-

-pero ¿Por qué?- titubee tímidamente

-las razones no importa, lo único que necesitas saber es que mañana te llegara un vestido a tu apartamento y yo te recojo para llegar a esa elitista y estúpida fiesta

-yo, yo… está bien- dije nerviosa

Y él solo se sentó a leer su periódico y tomar su café, sin prestarme la más mínima atención

…sábado…

Hoy amanecí realmente emocionada, voy a ir a una importante fiesta de grandes empresarios como pareja de unos de los hombres más ricos y cotizados de la industria, estoy realmente nerviosa, pero debo hacer mi trabajo como todos los días, así que fui a la habitación de sesshomaru y para mi gran sorpresa estaba vacía, totalmente arreglada y vacía, así que camine hacia el taller para interrogarlo

-hola, Sesshomaru

-ahhh, hola señorita Higurashi ¿pero qué está haciendo aquí?- pregunto fríamente debajo de uno de sus autos

-ehh, pues yo trabajo aquí, y por lo que veo hoy casi no hay nada para hacer- respondí

-pues vaya a su casa, tómese el día libre, descanse y nos vemos a las 10 de la noche que la pase a recoger- me dijo mientras soldaba algo debajo de su auto

-como diga señor- le dije sarcásticamente siguiéndole el juego

-entonces hasta la noche hermosa señorita-dijo provocándome un leve sonrojo

Así que fui a mi hogar, y me dispuse a arreglar el desorden pero me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida toda la tarde, para cuando desperté eran las 6 y tenía el hambre más increíble, así que me levante, fui a la cocina y prepare una ensalada que sinceramente no hace el mismo trabajo que una deliciosa hamburguesa, pero era lo único que podía comer, me duche y observe el vestido negro que sesshomaru me había enviado ayer, era definitivamente hermoso, totalmente negro, con un pequeño casi inexistente escote adelante y la espalda totalmente descubierta, era la elegancia en una sola prenda, seguramente con mi sueldo que aunque es agraciado no me hubiera alcanzado para comprarlo, así que me puse unos jeans y un top mientras arreglaba un poco el apartamento para que Sesshomaru no pensara mal de mí al verlo, cuando acabe eran las ocho, así que me cepille el cabello y lo recogí graciosamente, dejando que algunos cabellos cayeran elegantemente por mi rostro, me maquille un poco, dejando que mis ojos y labios resaltaran, para después ponerme el vestido, me puse unos pequeños aretes plateado, que también sesshomaru me había obsequiado de cumpleaños y unos tacones negros, debo admitir que no me veía nada mal, alisté un pequeño bolso y para las 10 Sesshomaru ya estaba tocando en la puerta.

Cuando salí ahí estaba él con un muy elegante traje negro de corbatín, se veía muy bien, y eso que si normalmente es muy apuesto, hoy estaba envidiable, podría incluso decir que se veía mejor que todos los mas apuestos de Hollywood, es mas metería la mano al fuego si estuviera mintiendo

-hola- dije un poco nerviosa

-te ves simplemente hermosa- me dijo mientras besaba mi mano

-y debo decir que tu tampoco luces mal- le respondí intentando sonar confiada, aunque por dentro estaba que me desmayaba

-entonces, señorita Higurashi, vámonos- me dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo elegantemente, para que yo lo sujetara y fuéramos a la fiesta…

Una vez en el auto, tuvimos una cómoda charla acerca de las malas películas de los 90s, tema que realmente nos emocionaba… cuando llegamos a la fiesta, había una enorme alfombra roja, él abrió mi puerta me ofreció su brazo y ambos nos dirigimos al interior del recinto, no sin antes entregarles las llaves del deportivo al vallet. Cuando íbamos pasando por la alfombra roja, habían muchos periodistas que nos tomaban fotos, Sesshomaru solo mostraba una fría mirada mientras caminábamos y de ese recorrido en la alfombra lo único que me queda de recuerdo son las voces de todos esos reporteros diciendo cosas como ¨la nueva conquista de Sesshomaru¨, ¨tal vez esta vez sí es una relación seria¨, ¨por fin sentara cabeza¨, y cosas por el estilo, definitivamente no lo conocen, no conocen ni un pelo de él.

Para quienes les interese, hasta ahora estos son los autos de Sesshomaru:


	7. Chapter 7

Todo aquí es espectacular, elegantemente decorado, con hermosas fuentes de agua y grandes cantidades de refinada comida, todas las personas están vestidas como para la ocasión, no hay nadie que no esté vestido de traje o vestido, hay muchas reconocidas figuras públicas, modelos, políticos, presentadores, reporteros e incluso actores, creo que nunca en mi vida había visto algo parecido, pero creo que lo mío es más bien estar en mi hogar viendo televisión, jajaja como es posible que piense eso estando en esta fiesta de tan alta categoría

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta Sesshomaru al verme tan aturdida

-ohh, si estoy tan solo algo sorprendida, esto es hermoso- respondí anonadada

-eso dices ahora, pero una vez que pases más tiempo aquí te darás cuenta que no todo es tan perfecto como parece- dijo a mi oído –por ejemplo, ¿ves a ese hombre?- dijo señalando con la mirada a un hombre alto y algo robusto, yo asentí levemente con la cabeza -es inglés, tiene a su esposa y dos hijos en su país natal, ahora ¿ves a la mujer que está con él? -dijo mirando fijamente a una hermosa mujer castaña que estaba charlando con él, y nuevamente yo asentí –pues esa es la amante aquí, y cada que lo encuentro es con otra y otra mujer, eso no es vida, aquí no todo es perfección, y esa historia se repite con muchos de los que están aquí, así que ten cuidado- me dijo en el oído y se alejo cuando un hombre alto y bien parecido se acerco a nosotros

-hola señor Taisho, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

-bien gracias- respondió secamente, mostrando claramente que no quería continuar con la conversación… así que esta es la personalidad que todos conocen de Sesshomaru, jum es interesante, ya que no lo conocen en lo absoluto

-¿y quién es su bella acompañante?- se dirigió a sesshomaru, pero me miraba fijamente

-ella es Kagome y está conmigo- dijo mientras me sujetaba la cintura con un brazo como mostrando que soy de su propiedad

-pues está bien, que tenga una buena noche señorita- dijo el desconocido mientras besaba mi mano

-lo mismo- le conteste a ese sujeto con una sonrisa

-y ¿quieres un coctel o algo mas fuerte?- me pregunto tranquilamente

-creo que un whisky estará bien- dije, algo sonrojada al recordar lo de la otra ocasión

-está bien alcohólica, solo espero que alguien, no yo claro está, se quiera aprovechar de ti- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bar dejándome como siempre totalmente roja.

Y así mientras me bajaba el color un atractivo hombre se acerco a mí

-un gusto, mi nombre es Inuyasha- dijo mientras besaba mi mano

-hola, yo soy Kagome- le respondí cordialmente

-así que ¿estás sola?- me pregunto galantemente

-pues de hecho

-claro que estás sola, porque no veo a nadie contigo- me interrumpió

-pues veras- empecé a decir pero nuevamente

-verás yo tengo una importante empresa multinacional, y me preguntaba si te gustaría trabajar conmigo- me interrumpió, ¿será que alguna vez me va a dejar hablar?

-la verdad usted no sabe nada de mí, no conoce mi trabajo, ¿Cómo me va a contratar así sabiendo que hay tanta gente rogando por un trabajo en su ¨multinacional¨?- le conteste sarcásticamente

-con el solo hecho de que tu estés en esta fiesta significa que eres alguien capaz y con eso me basta- me dijo arrogantemente, y justo cuando le iba a contestar un fuerte brazo me sujeto de la cintura

-toma Kagome, aquí tienes tu whisky- dijo Sesshomaru enviándole una fuerte mirada a Inuyasha quien no se quedo tranquilo y también le respondió, esto parecía una guerra de miradas, el ambiente se puso tenso y lo peor era que yo estaba en medio de ambos

-ehhh, bueno, un gusto conocerlo señor Inuyasha, hasta pronto- dije en voz alta y jale a Sesshomaru hacia otro lugar de la sala

- si, Kagome, un gusto y hasta luego Sesshomaru- contesto Inuyasha casi escupiendo su última palabra

-me gustaría que no te volvieras a acercar a él, nada bueno trae ese sujeto- habló Sesshomaru mirando a lo lejos a Inuyasha, quien también nos observaba

-creo que estoy muy grandecita para hablar con quien yo quiera- conteste enojada

-está bien, como quieras, solo te lo advierto, con cualquiera de estos hombres aquí podrías salir herida- dijo sabiamente, y yo me pregunto si él sabrá que él también es un hombre y también está aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de esa conversación, el ambiente se puso tenso, y yo solo me dedicaba a mirar el techo, que a propósito era espectacular, mármol hermosamente tallado y lámparas que a simple vista notarias que son de cristal, pero eso no viene al tema. Sesshomaru y yo no hablábamos y así pasamos algunos minutos que más bien parecían horas, hasta que una hermosa melodía se empezó a escuchar y las parejas empezaban a entrar a la pista de baile

-¿señorita me concede esta pieza?- escuché por detrás y al girar me di cuenta de que era Inuyasha

-por supuesto - le respondí suavemente mientras le mostraba una genuina sonrisa y me alejaba del espacio de Sesshomaru

Y así me sujeto por la cintura y empezamos a movernos lentamente en el centro de la pista mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos en un cómodo silencio

-¿así que vienes con Sesshomaru?-interrumpió

-sí, realmente yo soy su asistente personal- continué tranquilamente

-ohhhh, ya veo, veo que mi medio hermano tiene un buen gusto- dijo galantemente soltándome una importante noticia por sorpresa

-¿¡medio hermano!- casi grite

-claro, ¿no lo sabías?, nuestro padre fue Inu No Taisho, pero obviamente diferentes madres- me dijo mientras girábamos en la pista de baile

-ohhhh, creo que Sesshomaru nunca lo menciono- conteste mirando el techo intensamente

-pues bien, la verdad es un tema irrelevante, pero ¿sabes que si es importante?-me cuestiono coquetamente mientras acercaba en exceso su rostro al mío, a lo que por supuesto yo simplemente negué con la cabeza intentando no desmayarme en sus brazos

-mi propuesta de trabajo sigue en pie, cuando quieras llámame- continuo mientras pausábamos el baile y me entregaba una tarjeta, yo le sonreí y la tome demostrando que al menos tengo modales, no como las otras ¨amiguitas¨ de Sesshomaru, y hablando del rey de roma

-disculpe, ¿ahora podría concederme esta pieza a mi?- y al mirar ahí estaba Sesshomaru, luchando en otra batalla de miradas con Inuyasha, donde mi jefe obviamente era el ganador

-claro- termine diciendo tranquilamente mientras sujetaba la mano de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha me lanzaba una mirada coqueta para luego irse con paso apresurado al bar

-y dime, ¿no te dije que lo mejor era que lo evitaras?- empezó Sesshomaru mientras me giraba y empezábamos a bailar elegantemente. Yo por un momento me desconcentre por lo increíble que se movía Sesshomaru, prácticamente me sentía como una pluma en sus brazos, pero luego escuche su pregunta y mi tigresa interior ataco

-¿y? ¿yo no te dije que estaba muy grandecita para bailar con quien yo quisiera?- cuestione también sarcásticamente

-la verdad sí, pero creí que como mínimo considerarías el consejo de un amigo- continuo fríamente

- por favor, si de verdad fueras mi amigo me hubieras contado que tenias un medio hermano- prácticamente grité

-no me gusta hablar de temas inútiles como ese, solo hubiera sido una charla incomoda y sin ningún sentido, y en todo caso ¿Cuál sería la importancia de esa conversación?-me contesto secamente mientras nos movíamos lentamente en medio del recinto

-bueno, pues, pues… así al menos hubiera sabido algo intimo de ti- titubee

-por favor tu sabes cosas más intimas sobre mí de las que hasta yo mismo conozco, mi tal medio hermano no es nada importante, y si a mí no me importa, a ti te debería importar menos- concluyo, para luego sumirnos en un incomodo silencio pero ameno baile. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que

-sabes, eres hermosa- me dijo cambiando de tema y mirándome a los ojos con una fría pero a la vez cálida mirada

-eh, yo… muchas gracias, pero creo que no deberíamos estar así, tan juntos, tan cerca, ¿Qué van a pensar los demás?-dije un tanto incomoda, a lo que Sesshomaru me sujeto un poco más fuerte y dijo, acercándome aun mas

-no me importa, y a ti tampoco- me contesto un poco fuerte

-además, ese vestido se te ve hermoso, y no puedo desperdiciar este momento- dijo de forma ronca y gélida, tono que hizo que se me erizara cada centímetro de la piel, por poco y no muero ahí mismo

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunte lentamente intentando recuperar el aire

-estoy bailando y charlando con mi asistente personal, amiga y compañera en esta gran fiesta- dijo exaltando lo obvio

-no, me refiero a que últimamente estas extraño conmigo y no sé que sentir, ¿hice algo mal?, porque este comportamiento no es común en ti- cuestione un poco desanimada

-¿sabes Kagome?- dijo en un suave suspiro -deberíamos sentarnos, ya no hay música- término, haciendo que yo me diera cuenta de que éramos los únicos en la pista de baile, y yo solo me pusiera como siempre colorada. Así que sujete su mano para que mejor me guiara a la mesa que nos corresponde.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabes, tal vez es un poco vergonzoso, pero es mucho mas romántico- dije mientras bailábamos totalmente solos en el centro del salón y sin música alguna, un momento en el que parecía que solo estábamos nosotros en el mundo, un momento que se sentía como el paraíso, el momento más hermoso y ameno de mi vida

-Lo es- respondió mostrándome una sonrisa que hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara

-yo solo quiero estar contigo, estoy cansado de esta vida, cada viernes con una nueva mujer que no vale nada, una casa totalmente sola cuando tú no estás y una vida que está siendo derrochada por el dinero… quiero cambiar, quiero hacerlo contigo- dijo Sesshomaru mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-yo, yo no lo sé- dije titubeante- yo ya no sé si creerte, yo te conozco bien, y tal vez esto que sientes es una simple atracción de momento, porque sabes que convivo contigo todos los días pero no tenemos nada, tal vez solo te retas a ti mismo para estar conmigo- termine con tristeza

-eso no es cierto, esto yo lo siento desde hace mucho más tiempo, solo que hasta ahora tengo las agallas para decírtelo, Kagome, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, por favor concédeme ese deseo, y prometo concederte todos los tuyos- me contesto en tono de suplica

-Sesshomaru yo… yo no lo sé, sol- pero no pude terminar ya que un par de suaves labios me estaban quitando la respiración, primero intente resistirme, pero luego de un momento cedí ante aquel maravilloso beso que me estaba provocando una hermosa sensación en mi interior pero de un momento a otro un horrible sonido parecido a la sirena de una ambulancia empezó a aturdirme, y al mirar al frente Sesshomaru ya no estaba, no había nadie, estaba sola en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi, donde todo era absolutamente negro y parecía de película de terror, tan solo podía escuchar ese infernal sonido, cuando de repente… desperté, maldita sea, como estaba de bueno el sueño… pero

Por dios ¿Qué paso ayer?, ya son las 10 de la mañana y el reloj no ha parado de sonar, voy tarde al trabajo, pero este dolor de cabeza y estomago me está matando, me dije a mi misma, así que tome una pastilla para el dolor y empecé a hacer un recorrido del día de ayer mientras me vestía y arreglaba.

Primero, el hombre desconocido e Inuyasha, baile un momento con sesshomaru y luego comimos algo, que no recuerdo, pero creo que me cayó mal, después Sesshomaru dijo que esa fiesta estaba muy aburrida y fuimos a una gasolinera y comimos unas hamburguesas, tal vez esa es la verdadera causa de mi dolor de estomago, después fuimos a un bar de ricachones y bebimos un poco, Sesshomaru se fue con una mujer desconocida y yo me quede festejando ¨algo¨, ya en la madrugada tome un taxi y llegue a casa, oh por Dios, mi jefe es un mal ejemplo que me está provocando sueños que no deberían existir.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando estaba en la casa de Sesshomaru, fui corriendo a su habitación rogando que aquella chica no hubiera causado problemas, y al parecer Dios me escucho, estaba totalmente dormida, tal vez no pudo dormir en toda la noche, y no estoy hablando necesariamente de la salida en el bar.

-buenos días- dije meciéndola suavemente

-buenos días- dijo bostezando y levantándose rápidamente de la cama, se estiro, agarro su bolso y

-bueno, adiós y si quieres llámame- me dijo mientras me pasaba una tarjeta para después darme un beso en la mejilla y lanzarme una coqueta mirada

Oh por Dios, esta mujer es un peligro, pensé mientras adquiría un color que le daría envidia a un tomate, creo que Sesshomaru va a tener que mirar bien a quien escoge, porque por lo que veo esa no es una mujer ¨respetable¨.

poco después caminé hasta el taller donde encontré a Sesshomaru como siempre bajo un auto

-oh, hola Kagome te demoraste hoy- me dijo sin siquiera mirarme, también como siempre

-sí, yo lo siento me quede dormida- dije sonrojada recordando ese estúpido sueño –pero tranquilo, ya se fue, y creo que debes a empezar a ser un poco más selectivo con quien traes a casa- continúe un poco mas fuerte

Sesshomaru asomo la cabeza e hizo una cara que más o menos quería decir ¨¿de qué demonios estás hablando?¨

-primero que todo, se nota que es una cualquiera, ni siquiera intento demostrar algún tipo de disgusto por despertar sola y pues mira, esta es su tarjeta, para un día de estos yo la llame y tengamos una linda y femenina cita-dije sarcásticamente, Sesshomaru solo enarco una ceja para continuar

-pues deberías llamarla, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace- dijo con una picara mirada

-ohhh Sesshomaru, ya cállate- dije asqueada y fui a la cocina

di un pequeño paseo por la casa, que definitivamente era hermosa, hasta que llegue a la cocina y empecé a prepararme un café, pero dicha acción fue interrumpida cuando sonó el teléfono

-sí, hola- conteste casualmente porque Sesshomaru no recibe normalmente llamadas de trabajo

-hola Kagome ¿como estas?- dijo una profunda voz por el teléfono

-oh, disculpe ¿con quién hablo?- conteste curiosa porque realmente ni idea de quién era aquel hombre

-tan solo ha pasado un día y ya me olvidaste, habla Inuyasha- respondió graciosamente

-ohhh por favor discúlpame, es que prácticamente ando por las nubes, ¿quieres que te comunique con Sesshomaru?

-mmm, no… realmente quería hablar contigo y pues no sé, hoy es sábado y aun es temprano y me preguntaba ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?- pregunto tímidamente

-claro que me encantaría, aunque primero debo hablar con Sesshomaru, pero estoy segura que si- conteste alegremente

Después de que Inuyasha fijara un punto de encuentro y la hora, fui con Sesshomaru a comentarle, y también le lleve un pequeño postre para evitar un conflicto

-ho-hola Sesshomaru, mira lo que te traje-dije mostrándole el chocolatoso postre

Este me miro interrogante, se cruzo de brazos y

-¿Qué quieres?- mejor dicho al grano

-esto yo, seré sincera, tengo una cita esta noche y me preguntaba si podría salir temprano hoy-

-claro... pero ¿con quién?- continuo curioso, yo lo dude un momento, pero al final solté la verdad

-ehh, esto… yo creo que con Inuyasha- dije en susurro, y al verlo este tenía una seria cara de disgusto

-pues yo ¨creo¨ que te lo advertí, pero si eres masoquista es tu decisión- me dijo fríamente para luego volver a su trabajo en el auto, obviamente no le gusto la idea, pero es mi decisión no la de él.

Así que me fui aun con el postre en las manos a mi hogar para arreglarme e ir directo a mi cita con Inuyasha, aunque por dentro sentía que algo estaba haciendo mal, sentía que me engañaba a mi misma y a alguien muy querido para mí, pero seguramente era la hamburguesa en mal estado que había comido en esa gasolinería.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Y si algo salía mal? O peor ¿y si salía muy bien?, ¿y si perdía mi amistad con Sesshomaru? ¿Y si me lastima? Eran las dudas que tenía mientras iba en un taxi para llegar al restaurante a mi cita con Inuyasha, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué acepte? ¿y si él es igual a Sesshomaru? ¿y si solo quiere llevarme a la cama? ¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer? Seguí pensando hasta llegar a la entrada de un elegante y fino restaurante, le pague al taxista y entre al recinto

Camine unos tres pasos cuando sentí como dos manos sobre mis ojos, inmediatamente recordé mis clases de defensa personal y le di a ese sujeto un golpe con el codo entre las costillas y Salí corriendo del lugar, la curiosidad me gano y voltee para mirar al ladrón/violador/asesino y me di cuenta de que era Inuyasha, ¡soy una estúpida!, y regrese corriendo, al pobre aun le faltaba la respiración, realmente era un poco, solo un poco gracioso, pero por ahora el susto no me dejaba pensar con claridad así que inconscientemente solté una gran carcajada e Inuyasha me siguió un cuando estaba un poco más calmado.

-sabes, creo que nunca en la vida había tenido una bienvenida tan cariñosa- dijo irónicamente mientras se sostenía el estomago con una mano

-yo-yo lo siento mucho- dije aun riéndome

-de verdad que no sabía que eras tú- continué mientras me secaba una lagrima que salía de mi ojo derecho

-¿quieres que llame a la policía para que estés segura de que yo soy una buena persona?- contesto Inuyasha graciosamente

-no, yo lo siento mucho, perdóname, realmente no fue mi intención- dije arrepentida

-ya, no mas disculpas, relájate, más bien entremos que tengo mucha hambre- termino mientras sostenía nuevamente su estomago con ambas manos

Cuando ingresamos a ese bello restaurante me sentí en el cielo, nunca, nunca pero nunca había visto un lugar más bello que este en mi vida, es que definitivamente a estos ricos no les falta nada, pobres de nosotros que no les llegamos ni a los talones pero pues a nivel económico, porque yo se que en muchos sentidos somos mejores que ellos, bueno volviendo al tema, nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa decorada con hermosa velas blancas

-y dime ¿te gusta?- pregunta Inuyasha mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa

-ohh por Dios, esto es hermoso-conteste maravillada

-que bueno que te guste, pedí este arreglo pensando en ti- continuo mientras me ofrecía una silla

Yo solo me senté y me sumí en un silencio un poco incomodo, después llego el mesero y nos ofreció el menú de comida, Inuyasha pidió un extraño plato francés que creo que nunca en mi vida seré capaz de pronunciar, y yo solo indiqué que quería lo mismo que él para evitarme la vergüenza de pronunciar mal algún otro platillo.

-y dime ¿hace cuanto trabajas con sesshomaru?-empezó Inuyasha mientras esperábamos la comida

-llevo trabajando con él exactamente 8 años- dije mientras apoyaba mi rostro entre mis manos, pues para parecer interesante

-vaya, eso sí que es mucho ¿y no te aburres?- pregunto enarcando una ceja

-la verdad no, es un trabajo interesante y siempre activo- dije tranquilamente

-uyy, no esperaba eso de Sesshomaru ¿Qué tan activo será?- continuo más bien hablando consigo mismo, yo inmediatamente reaccione y mi cara tomo su rojo natural

-¡pero no activo como tú crees!- me apresure a contestar

-pero si yo no he dicho nada, ¿Qué se supone que estas pensando?- continuo un poco más pausado, para luego abrir increíblemente los ojos y -¡pervertida!- casi gritó

Y otra vez más roja que un tomate maduro

-increíble Kagome, nunca imagine que tenias esa mentecilla- siguió hablando en reproche

-creo que mejor cambiamos de tema- dije sin mirarlo a la cara

-está bien ¿Qué tal el clima?- dijo claramente cambiando de tema

Yo solo le lance una mirada interrogante y este hizo su sonrisa torcida, me desmaye de la emoción, ¡solo estoy exagerando, no es cierto! Y continúo hablando

-no es cierto, no es cierto, aunque el clima si ha estado un poco extraño últimamente- continuo distraído

-¿sabes? Eres muy gracioso- le conteste con una enorme sonrisa que el también correspondió, poco después llego el mesero con nuestra comida, que al parecer era un pollo asado, ¡le ponen a un simple pollo ese nombre del infierno!, es que no, no entiendo los restaurantes franceses, en fin comimos y tuvimos una amena charla por más de 2 horas y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos totalmente solos en el restaurante.

Entonces Inuyasha se ofreció a llevarme a mi ¨humilde¨ morada, y cuando estábamos en la puerta nos sumimos en ese maldito silencio

-hoy fue muy divertido, muchas gracias por todo-dije ligeramente sonrojada

-sí, lo fue, ¿te gustaría salir algún otro día? Pues no sé, tal vez ¿mañana?- contesto sonriendo

-por supuesto, claro- dije yo con una sincera sonrisa

-bueno, entonces adiós- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su auto, pero no podía dejar que él se fuera así como así, creo que merecía un premio a cambio del fuerte golpe que recibió en nuestro encuentro, así que

-¡Inuyasha!- grite, y antes de que él hubiera girado totalmente ya lo estaba besando suavemente, nos separamos y le di una gran sonrisa, corrí hasta mi puerta, la abrí y entre, ajuste un poco para alcanzar a verlo y en la ranura grite fuertemente -¡hasta mañana!- y cerré, tal vez un poco rápido para la primera cita.


	12. Chapter 12

¿pero qué demonios hice? No conozco bien a Inuyasha como para ir besándolo en la primera cita, ahora pensara que soy una cualquiera, y sesshomaru, él parece que odia a su hermano, y yo lo besé, en la primera cita, nooo me hubiera evitado todo esto si hubiera salido con esa otra mujerzuela, y otra vez estoy pensando idioteces, debo calmarme y dormir, tal vez la almohada me de algunas ideas, al fin y al cabo es la mejor consejera, o eso dicen.

Pero no pude, no pude dormir, soñaba y soñaba siempre la misma pesadilla, una donde era feliz con Inuyasha, pero luego aparecía sesshomaru y me miraba con decepción y reproche, para luego darme la espalda y empezar a caminar lentamente, yo soltaba a Inuyasha y corría para intentar alcanzar a Sesshomaru, pero nunca lo lograba y al mirar a Inuyasha él solo se reía a carcajadas, no sé si de mí o de la situación, pero entonces yo corría y corría y cuando estiraba la mano para tocar a sesshomaru, justo en ese momento despertaba, siempre era así, era como si un tipo de remordimiento me estuviera atravesando el corazón, y no sé porque, no sé porque me siento tan culpable la verdad que no lo sé.

En la mañana me arregle y me dirigí al trabajo con mis grandes ojeras producto de un no buen dormir, y al llegar Sesshomaru aún estaba dormido, lo noté porque no estaba en el taller, tal vez anoche salió con alguna chica, tal vez decidió acompañarla, tal vez dormir un rato mas con ella, tal vez quiera algo serio con ella, tal vez está enamorado, tal vez, tal vez… y por alguna razón sentí un enorme ardor en mi corazón, latía a una gran velocidad y mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir, no sé porque, quizás producto del insomnio pero no me gustaba para nada esta sensación.

Camine directo a la habitación de sesshomaru para ver si algo extraño pasaba, solo curiosidad, y al asomarme, ahí estaba sesshomaru durmiendo totalmente solo, parecía un ángel, la escena más hermosa y espectacular que alguien pudiera ver, nunca lo había visto dormir, así que me acerque y lo detalle un momento más, cuando de repente

-sabes que ver a las personas mientras duermen el ligeramente extraño, pervertido más bien- dijo sin abrir sus ojos, yo casi muero de un infarto

-yo, yo no sabía- empecé a titubear

-tranquila Kagome, respira, respira- empezó a decir mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. Yo estaba tan alterada que no tuve más opción que intentar respirar para al menos sobrevivir

-¿ya estás bien?- continuo sesshomaru una vez me vio más calmada

-eh, yo si- termine también calmada

-si sabes, si quieres verme dormir, puedes dormir conmigo, no veo ningún problema- dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama

-pero apuesto a que prefieres hacerlo mejor con Inuyasha- escupió en palabras

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando?- dije molesta

-que por lo que veo, no pasaste buena noche, ¿te divertiste con Inuyasha?, apuesto a que soy mejor que él en la cama- contesto mordazmente mientras se paraba de la cama y me miraba como casi retándome.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y después el fuerte sonido de una cachetada, por fin mis lagrimas empezaron a fluir de mi rostro y corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida, Salí de la casa y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un parque que nunca había visto, tenía un hermoso estanque y una banca, me senté y seguí llorando, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada, así que llore y llore para intentar sacar este dolor en mi alma, pero parecía que no funcionaba, al contrario, era como si con cada lagrima mi corazón se desmoronara lentamente, pero cuando sentí como me abrazaban delicadamente me sentí libre, me sentí protegida, me sentí… querida.


	13. Chapter 13

-lo siento, nunca quise herirte- empezó con la mirada en el suelo, fue una sorpresa ya que él nunca se había disculpado, es mas creo que soy la primera persona que lo escucha diciendo esas 2 palabras, pero aun así creo que no es suficiente, por más que quisiera no podía aceptar esa simple disculpa, yo tengo mi orgullo y no voy a dejar que nadie lo dañe

– ¿Por qué? Por insinuar que soy una cualquiera como tus amigas- conteste sarcásticamente

–sabes Kagome, a mi no me molesta que salgas con alguien- empezó, pero por alguna razón en lugar de alivio sentí decepción

–lo que me molesta es que salgas con él, no es una buena persona y tu eres mucho para él- continuó

–Además, hay algo que deberías saber acerca de él- termino seriamente

–ya, para sesshomaru, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas cambien, solo concentrémonos en la relación de jefe y asistente y olvidemos lo demás- dije fríamente

–Está bien Kagome, si eso es lo que quieres- continuó el –pero antes- y se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y creo que ese es el beso mas especial que he recibido, esta ha sido una semana de sorpresas y esta fue la más grande y especial

–entonces señorita Higurashi, váyase a su casa, y de ahora en adelante solo trabajara los días de semana, y su entrada seguirá siendo a las 8 y la salida a las 6, y por favor señorita, retírese, este parque es un lugar que tiene un fuerte significado para mí y me gustaría que solo personas ¨especiales¨ para mi estén aquí- dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba y se iba

–si señor- y me levante para también irme, ahora me doy cuenta lo que se siente ser parte de aquellos que llaman a sesshomaru ¨el rey del hielo¨, creo que cometí un error, él se disculpo y yo lo ignore, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de la peor forma.

Me fui a mi hogar ya que era fin de semana y hoy no me tocaba trabajar, claro según Sesshomaru. me arregle para la cita con Inuyasha y en ningún momento deje de pensar en lo sucedido con Sesshomaru, perdí a la única persona que me quedaba, y ahora voy a salir con la razón por la cual ahora estoy sola, lo único que me queda es intentar algo con Inuyasha para que el también forme parte de mi vida, aunque creo que es una decisión muy apresurada… será mejor darle tiempo al tiempo y dejar que las cosas avancen solas, intentar recuperar a sesshomaru y al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha entre en mi vida lentamente.

A las 8 el timbre del apartamento suena estruendosamente, y al asomarme ahí estaba Inuyasha, como siempre apuesto y bien vestido, tal como Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo estará en este momento? Me distraje por un momento, pero luego volví a la realidad y salí de mi apartamento, le sonreí a Inuyasha pero me sentía un poco incomoda ante su presencia, tal vez es por lo sucedido con sesshomaru…

–¿Cómo estás?- empezó inu intentando darme un beso en los labios que yo esquive para dárselo en la mejilla, pero en la otra, no la que beso Sesshomaru, no quiero que nadie profane esa mejilla.

De ahí seguimos para un restaurante, al que no le preste demasiada atención, y es que estaba demasiado concentrada en mi situación con sesshomaru, poco después pedimos la comida y nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo

–Kagome, ¿te pasa algo?- empezó Inuyasha

–ohh, no tranquilo, es que anoche no logre dormir muy bien- dije sonriente

Y este al ver mi mano en la mesa, la cogió suavemente intentando hacerse el romántico

–si quieres te llevo a tu apartamento para que descanses un poco- dijo tranquilamente

–oh no, tranquilo, creo que estoy bien- dije con mi vista en el suelo

Y así paso la cena, hablamos de temas triviales pero en ningún momento deje de pensar en Sesshomaru, creo que no fue la mejor cita, pero fue un momento agradable, después él me llevo a mi casa y en el momento de despedida creo que le cerré la puerta en la cara, no lo sé, la verdad iba demasiado distraída para darme cuenta.

Al rato me recosté en mi cama y empecé a analizar lo sucedido el día de hoy, descubrí 2 cosas importantes, Sesshomaru corrió por casi una hora detrás de mí y aun así yo no lo perdone y ese extraño parque parece ser más importante de lo que parece.


	14. Chapter 14

Ya hoy empieza mi nueva vida como ¨una simple empleada mas¨ para sesshomaru, y ojala me vaya bien, porque he visto como trata a los demás y no parece muy gratificante la expresión que ponen cuando pasan un momento a solas con él, solo espero que a mí no me afecte tanto como tal vez le afecta a todos en el planeta tierra.

Fui a la casa de sesshomaru y tuve que tomar un taxi, ya que no mandaron por mi limusina, y termine llegando a la casa a las 8 con 30, definitivamente mi día no empezó muy bien.

Entre y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, donde como siempre sesshomaru estaba leyendo su periódico y tomando su café matutino.

-señorita, llega tarde- empezó sesshomaru fríamente, haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por toda mi espina dorsal

-yo, yo lo siento, pero tuve que ven…

-no me importan sus excusas, lo único que le pido es que haga su trabajo y que sea muy puntual, no me gusta que personas mediocres y desorganizadas estén trabajando conmigo, si este es el caso, le pido que por favor salga inmediatamente por esa puerta- me interrumpió tan fríamente que a comparación el polo sur sería el mayor de los volcanes.

-yo, yo no señor prometo que esto nunca volverá a pasar- tartamudee con la cabeza gacha y los ojos ya encharcados de lagrimas, pero haciendo lo posible para que sesshomaru no lo notara, al fin y al cabo como había dicho anteriormente ¡yo tengo mi orgullo!, claro que en este preciso momento sesshomaru lo está destrozando

-vámonos- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, ya nos íbamos y tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser el mejor día de todos.

Y no solo fue como lo imagine, el día fue mucho peor, si cometía un error, venían sus comentarios ácidos y palabras punzantes y si tardaba más de lo que él consideraba necesario, llegaban sus miradas gélidas y sinceramente aterrorizantes, y en verdad preferiría mil veces sus comentarios a esas miradas encarnadas del demonio, solo Dios sabe que es lo que depara el futuro, solo espero que no sea nada malo

bueno, y así empezó mi gran semana, creo que no debí meter la pata, al menos no tanto, ahora estoy arrepentida, no solo porque perdí una vida de comodidad y alegría, sino porque perdí a una importante persona en mi vida, ahora lo único que me queda es esperar como me va mañana y pasado mañana y pasado después de mañana y ver si con el tiempo voy recuperando a mi verdadero jefe, así que para las 7 de la tarde ya estaba en mi apartamento, mucho más temprano que como era normalmente, pero al menos eso me dará tiempo para descansar y llorar un poco por el horrendo día que pase hoy.

…martes…

Oh por dios, voy tarde, voy tarde ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Sesshomaru ayer fue muy claro, me quería a las 8 en punto en su casa y son las 7, no tengo tiempo, solo tome un poco de chocolate y después de arreglada Salí inmediatamente a alcanzar un taxi, pero aunque este fuera el gran flash nunca llegaría a tiempo ¿Qué demonios hare?

Y para cuando llegue a la casa ya faltaban 10 minutos para las 9, casi una hora de retraso, esta si nunca me la va a perdonar, así que entre a la casa y no encontraba a nadie, fui hasta la cocina y nadie, y así mismo con la habitación principal, la sala, el comedor, nada, no estaba en la casa, o al menos eso parecía

-llegas tarde- oí la varonil voz en mi espalda, y al voltear, ahí estaba él a escasos centímetros de mi

-yo, yo lo siento- empecé, con la voz quebrada demostrando que estaba a punto de llorar, ¿y donde esta mi famoso orgullo ahora?

-sabes, la puntualidad es una regla importante, así como no robar bienes de la empresa y como la prohibición de las relaciones internas- dijo calmadamente

-por eso- dijo mientras me miraba seriamente a los ojos y hacia una pausa –esta despedida- dijo para luego abalanzarse sobre mí y robarme ese anhelado beso…


	15. Chapter 15

Me estaba besando, Sesshomaru Taisho me estaba besando, oh por dios me estaba besando ¡qué demonios sucede!… al principio intente resistirme, pero cedí ante ese majestuoso beso, y es que ¿Quién no lo haría?, me refiero a que es Sesshomaru, un importante hombre realmente inteligente y atractivo que haría que cualquiera cayera a sus pies… tal como hace todos los fines de semana con mujeres diferentes, tal como lo está haciendo ahora mismo conmigo, y entonces reaccioné.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— grite mientras me separaba bruscamente

Y Sesshomaru solo mostro una fríamente mirada mientras miraba distraídamente el techo, como si estuviera pensando algo

—no lo sé— susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo lo oyera, pero tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera preferido no oírlo, porque en ese instante sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos, sentí un gran vacío en mi alma, sentí algo que no había sentido desde la muerte de mamá, sentí… sentí dolor, sentí como si todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, sentí que no era amada

—está bien, Sesshomaru— empecé con mis ojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas —no lo sabes, y estoy despedida, tu lo has dicho… adiós— y me le acerque lo suficiente como para ver su sorprendido rostro, para después darle un suave beso en la mejilla, y seguir mi camino hacia la salida

Decidida empecé a caminar ya con mi rostro encharcado en lagrimas, gire todo mi cuerpo para ver por última vez a mi jefe y le mostré una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que demostraba los sentimientos que creía inexistentes pero que descubrí exactamente hace un minuto, que demostraba toda mi gratitud y tristeza, una sonrisa que expresaba todo mi amor, todo el amor que en ese momento estaba cayendo por un oscuro abismo del que creo nunca saldrá.

—te quiero— dije en susurro para mí misma, y salí por la puerta que terminaría de derrumbar mi vida, pero entonces recordé a mi madre, mi mejor amiga y consejera, recuerdo que una vez ella me dijo ¨Uno no quisiera que pasara, pero siempre todo es para bien, va a ser terrible lo sé, pero esto te va a hacer progresar, el "yo" se destroza, hay un pánico pero después se rehace más fuerte todavía.¨, debo admitir que para ese entonces no lo entendí, pero ahora lo veo perfectamente, seguiré adelante, este amor que recién he descubierto sé que no desaparecerá rápidamente, pero sé que el tiempo todo lo sana, y quizás solo eso debo hacer, esperar.

Seguí caminando mientras recordaba y silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, caminé tranquilamente y de vez en cuando miraba el cielo e imaginaba a mama, la imaginaba sonriéndome y dándome las fuerzas para seguir adelante, tal vez todo fue imaginación mía, pero juro que la pude ver a mi lado mostrándome una gran sonrisa que me daba fuerzas, empecé a recobrarme y en un punto me di cuenta de que había caminado un largo trayecto, y vi que tal como la vez anterior, otra vez estaba en el misterioso parque, el parque que es más importante de lo que aparenta, según entendí, así que empecé a caminar más despacio y a detallar todo lo que hubiera allí, entonces me fije en la hermosa fuente de mármol tallado, que parecía una especie de animal, o tal vez algún tesoro, pero al fijarse bien, vi que realmente era una hermosa rosa, una gigante rosa, que estaba sostenida por un fuerte tallo de espinas, y al acercarme, vi que en la parte inferior había un escrito, tal vez un poema, pero es más bien una carta

¨oh, mi hermosa, hermosa flor, en este estanque represento el sentimiento que por muchos años ha dado infinita emoción a mi alma, quiero que cada que lo veas mi flor, sientas como mi corazón demuestra una infinita luz por estar contigo, aun cuando las guerras, la distancia y el tiempo nos separa, te amo hermosa, hermosa flor¨

-Siempre tuyo Inu No Taisho I

¡oh por Dios! Tal vez en este momento este viendo un gran tesoro familiar, si estoy en lo correcto tal vez esta carta o poema o lo que sea, fue escrito por el abuelo o incluso bisabuelo de Sesshomaru, tal vez fue escrito hacia su esposa o amante, no lo sé, pero de solo pensarlo siento como se me eriza toda la piel, ahora que lo pienso tal vez todo este parque es algo parecido a una enorme carta de amor, tal vez este parque es un regalo que ahora le pertenece a todos los Taisho pertenecientes a la familia, creo que este es el más hermoso gesto de amor que nunca había presenciado, esto es lo que nunca voy a tener, esto es lo que ahora deseo, y no me refiero al parque, me refiero a que alguien me ame de esta forma, me refiero a que alguien me ame tanto que incluso sea capaz de regalarme un parque como prueba de amor, y otra vez las pequeñas lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, creo que debo irme de aquí antes de que me quiebre como una niña de 5 años.

Recorrí con la mirada una última vez el parque, y sentí una fresca y hermosa sensación, ahora podía sentir el amor en el aire, podía sentir todo el sentimiento que Taisho quería demostrarle a su mujer, ahora puedo ver lo afortunada que fue aquella mujer, y mientras las lagrimas surcan mi rostro, una involuntaria sonrisa se enmarca en mis labios, mire el cielo emprendí el camino hacia mi casa.

Así logre pensar que tal vez Sesshomaru no era para mí, tal vez por algo sucedan las cosas, tal vez en el mundo hay algo mejor esperándome tal vez hay un abuelo Taisho que realmente me ame y que yo aun no he descubierto, definitivamente, todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Y así llegue a mi anhelado hogar, y al asomarme a la puerta vi unos hermosos pétalos regados en el suelo formando un romántico camino, al ver aquel hermoso cuadro empecé a dejarme guiar por el olor a rosas, que me guiaban directamente a mi habitación, y al entrar encontré a Inuyasha formalmente vestido con un traje totalmente blanco, mientras me sonreía con una gran rosa blanca en sus manos, nunca me habían hecho algo así y la alegría embargo todo mi ser, otra vez me sentía querida en esta montaña rusa de emociones, las lagrimas inundaban todo mi rostro ahora si estaba llorando como una niña de 5 años, vi a Inuyasha un poco preocupado, pero luego me lance hacia él en un cálido abrazo, lo mire a los ojos sonriendo y por fin dije

—Muchas gracias— y empecé a besarlo, inició como un suave beso, para luego volverse apasionado, muy apasionado, nos recostamos suavemente en la cama, pero luego él se separo suavemente y me sonrió dulcemente

—¿Estás segura de esto?— pregunto mientras empezaba a besar suavemente mi cuello

—totalmente—conteste con una sonrisa

Entonces Sesshomaru otra vez empezó a besarme delicadamente los labios, besaba mi cuello, luego nos despojamos de toda la ropa que era inservible para ese bello suceso, él seguía besando mis labios, mis mejillas y todo mi cuerpo, esa noche hicimos el amor, y fue una de las sensaciones mas maravillosas de toda mi vida, ambos nos recostamos y dormimos abrazados, pero luego después de un rato de reconfortante sueño reaccione por algo muy muy importante

¡NO ERA SESSHOMARU, ERA INUYASHA!


	16. Chapter 16

¿Pero qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Acaso ya estoy totalmente loca? ¿Cómo se me ocurre dormir con Inuyasha? ¿Ahora qué le diré? Eran las cuestiones que surcaban mi mente en ese momento, pero el sueño era mucho más fuerte y más agradable a mi parecer que permanecer despierta toda la noche pensando tonterías, ya el daño estaba hecho, ya no había nada que hacer, solo espero que no haya consecuencias ¨graves¨.

Me dormí, y otra vez soñé con Sesshomaru mirándome con decepción e Inuyasha riéndose de mí a la distancia, otra pesadilla que hace que me despierte inmediatamente, pero decidí quedarme un rato recostada pensando en todos los más recientes acontecimientos, me despidieron, encontré al amor de mi vida, el amor de mi vida me rechaza y me acosté con su hermano, nada mal para una sola semana, seguí pensando con mis ojos aun cerrados, pero entonces recordé que seguramente a mi lado estaba Inuyasha, así que lenta y disimuladamente abrí un ojo y recorrí toda mi habitación, sola, estaba totalmente sola, tal vez todo fue un sueño o si mi suerte me engaña estará en alguna otra parte de mi hogar.

Sigilosamente me levante de la cama y al verme totalmente desnuda sospeche que no fue un sueño, pero tal vez en la noche tuve calor y tal vez soy sonámbula y tal vez me desvestí, y bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…vi todo absolutamente normal, desarreglado pero normal, y empecé a caminar hasta la cocina, totalmente vacía, seguí a la sala y también vacía, y por ultimo me dirigí al baño y también, totalmente vacío, oh Dios, gracias todo fue un maldito sueño sonreí, y camine nuevamente a mi habitación, pero mi rostro se deschavetó cuando encontré una pequeña nota en mi mesa de noche.

¨Kagome, lo de anoche estuvo genial, ojala se repita, con cariño Inuyasha¨

¡Desgraciado!, decir ¨con cariño¨ no lo hace menos ofensivo, prácticamente me estaba tratando como si yo fuera una cualquiera, una mujerzuela, una, una… una prostituta. Y tal como sucedió con sesshomaru, estallé en lagrimas, fui una estúpida, dormí con un idiota por despecho, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, pero todo mi lío de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando escuche el estruendoso timbre, e inmediatamente corrí a abrir la puerta pensando que era Inuyasha, ya le iba a decir todas sus verdades en la cara, pero oh sorpresa, era Sesshomaru quien estaba parado en la puerta, y realmente fue una sorpresa, me asuste tanto que apenas lo vi ahí en mi puerta no hice nada más y nada menos que cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe, creo que hasta le revente la nariz, ahora sí que metí la pata.

Sentía como hiperventilaba, hiperventilaba e hiperventilaba, así que intente calmarme, me relaje, me arregle un poco el cabello y seque algunas lagrimas que aun caían por mi rostro, una vez lista, puse mi mejor cara de ¨no me importa un carajo¨ y abrí lentamente la puerta, y ahí estaba él, con su típica pose de arrogancia que tanto lo diferencia de los demás, con una mirada fría pero que se notaba arrepentida, y con una mano en la frente, tal parece que masajeando un extraño grumo o no sé, pero al analizar bien la situación, recordé que yo era la culpable de ese grumo o mejor dicho ¡ese inmenso chichón!

Con una avergonzada y arrepentida sonrisa, que ocultara el inmenso dolor que sentía, prácticamente grité

—¡Lo siento!—él solo me miro interrogante y yo continué

—Realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención, pero es que me asuste mucho, mejor pasa, yo te ayudo con esa herida— termine con la voz un poco quebrada mientras lo invitaba a entrar a mi casa

—Siéntate por ahí— dije señalándole un sillón de la sala de estar, y al observarlo, note que miraba el apartamento con el seño fruncido mostrando un gran disgusto, como acto reflejo, yo también detalle mi hogar, y me di cuenta que aun estaban todos los pétalos de rosas en el suelo, así que me hice la desentendida, aunque sabía que después debería dar una explicación, y fui a la cocina a buscar un botiquín.

La cocina estaba horrenda, platos sucios y mas pétalos, ¿Cuántos malditos pétalos hay en mi casa? Pensaba enojada mientras recogía el botiquín y me dirigía a la sala, para ver a sesshomaru ya en el sillón con la mirada en el suelo mostrando su aparente ira, pensar que el solo se enoja porque sabe que esto fue obra de Inuyasha, ojala yo le importara tanto como su odio por su hermano, pero bueno no hay nada que hacer

—Kagome, ¿Qué paso aquí?— empezó a hablar mirándome fijamente a los ojos

—Yo, yo… Sesshomaru, no puedo decirte— dije con la mirada en el suelo

—¿Fue Inuyasha?—continuo confirmando mis sospechas

—Sesshomaru, yo creo que es mejor que te vayas, sinceramente tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí— exclamé encarándolo

—Kagome, yo si tengo algo que decirte— continúo secamente

—No me importa, mejor vete— termine mientras me daba la vuelta y me disponía a irme a mi habitación con ligeras lagrimas ya saliendo dolorosamente de mis ojos, pero mi camino fue interrumpido cuando 2 fuertes brazos me rodearon fuertemente como una camisa de fuerza pero suavemente como para darme el calor de un abrazo

—Te quiero— susurro suavemente a mi oído, estaba impactada, tanto que llore para que ahora me este diciendo esto

—Te quiero desde antes de llevarte a ese estúpido baile— y sentí como ambos brazos aflojaban y me liberaban, pero en ningún momento voltee

—Te quiero desde mucho antes de que hubieras conocido al imbécil de Inuyasha— dijo en un suave susurro que si no fuera por el silencio del ambiente nunca lo hubiera oído

En ese momento mi corazón dejo de palpitar, ahora era un fuerte zumbido por la gran velocidad con la que iba, pero algo, algo en mi cabeza me decía que no, que no era tan sencillo, así que hice lo más sensato, escuche a mi cabeza en temas del corazón.

—Sesshomaru, yo ahora estoy con Inuyasha, y creo que, creo que estoy enamorada de él— cruelmente mentí mientras mantenía la mirada el algún punto del techo como si fuera una quinceañera enamorada

—Kagome, yo ya cumplí con decirte lo que siento, pero por eso te voy a decir la dolorosa verdad que una vez no me dejaste contar— continuo el con una fría pero triste mirada que realmente me partió el alma

—Kagome… Inuyasha se va a casar— y tiro el balde con agua fría.

Yo sentí como si un fuerte plato se destrozara, aun sabiendo que no lo amaba, me sentía usada, plato de segunda mesa, ahora si me sentía una cualquiera

—Estas mintiendo— conteste apretando la quijada, mostrando mi inminente ira

—Lleva tres años comprometido— continuó secamente

—Y se espera que se case para finales de este año— dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

—¡Lárgate!— grite a todo pulmón

—Kagome… tú sabes porque te lo dije, no quiero que sufras— dijo con su mismo tono arrogante

—¡LARGATE!— grite por segunda vez

—Me voy, pero no seas tonta, no seas otra vez tan tonta como cuando tu madre murió, demuestra ser alguien, demuestra por una vez en tu vida que eres fuerte, demuestra por una vez en tu vida que puedes hacer algo por ti misma, ¡demuéstralo!— me dijo con fuertes palabras, que solo él y yo podríamos entender, pero que me dieron fuerzas para hacer algo de lo que creo me arrepentiré…


	17. Chapter 17

Aún sentía como si estuviera desperdiciando la oportunidad más importante de mi vida rechazando a Sesshomaru, al fin y al cabo él es el hombre a quien yo amo, pero aun así, no confío del todo en él, es decir, Sesshomaru está acostumbrado a un tipo de vida, y no quiero sufrir por eso, por ahora voy a terminar mi ¨relación¨ con Inuyasha y lo dejare así, no quiero meter más la mano al fuego con ese tema, tal vez me arrepienta, pero no hare nada parecido a una venganza, prefiero no rebajarme más con él y seguir con mi vida.

Así que agarré mi teléfono celular y escribí un mensaje dirigido a Inuyasha, donde le pedía que saliéramos esta noche, y me dispuse a arreglar el desastre llamado ¨mi hogar¨, pero realmente tengo pereza, y es que ¿a quién diablos le gusta limpiar?, tal vez a muchos pero a mí no, y como era un caso de emergencia, no me importo si estaba desempleada, contraté un servicio de limpieza y me largué, no aguantaba más ese lugar.

Salí a caminar al centro, y encontré una pequeña heladería, estaba algo corta de dinero, pero la tentación no me dejó y me compre una enorme copa de diferentes tipos de helado, creo que pesaba hasta más de un kilo, pero ahhh, me daba igual. Aunque después de eso prometí no gastar un centavo más en tonterías, pero entonces encontré muchas cosas importantes que definitivamente no son tonterías, unos hermosos zapatos y un bolso a combinación, unos encantadores brazaletes en conjunto a un par de aretes, un pequeño vestido que realmente se veía muy bien, y cosas por el estilo como un celular, un reloj, un portarretratos y una linterna, tal como prometí no gaste lo que me quedaba en tonterías, lastimosamente, luego de eso encontré un espectacular sombrero, y al mirar mi cartera, ni un centavo, traté con mis tarjetas de débito, cero centavos y como último recurso, tarjeta de crédito, ¡cancelado!, así es, estaba oficialmente en quiebra.

Empecé a sulfurar, sudaba frio y mi corazón se apretaba, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir en este mundo capitalista?, ¿Cómo iba a vivir de ahí en adelante?, ¿Cómo le haría para no morir de hambre? y entonces recordé una cuenta bancaria que mamá me había dejado en exclusivo caso de emergencias, eso me dejo un poco más tranquila y mejor fui a casa, podría sobrevivir un par de días sin dinero aunque no lo pareciera, y en estos casos de crisis lo mejor es no tener dinero en mano para no derrocharlos en cosas inútilmente importantes.

Camine directamente a mi casa y al estar ahí espere por Inuyasha, pero él no llegaba, así que empecé a ver televisión, pero rápidamente pasaron de ser las 5 de la tarde a ser las 11 de la noche, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba dormida en mi sofá.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba roncando tranquilamente pero unos estruendosos golpes me despertaron, por un momento, aunque parezca raro, pensé que eran unos sádicos ladrones con expectativas de violar a la primera que se les aparezca, entonces cogí un bate que siempre tengo al lado de mi puerta por precaución y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, pero justo en el momento en el que la puerta se medio abrió, una especie de lobo feroz se lanzó hacia mí, ni siquiera alcancé a lanzar el bate cuando sentí como un par de labios me aprisionaban, y al mirar bien ahí estaba Inuyasha.

—Hola— dijo agitado mientras se empezaba a quitar la camisa.

—Inuyasha, ya detente, vístete que tenemos que hablar— conteste con una mirada notablemente enojada.

Este solo miró interrogante, pera luego arreglarse bien la camisa y observarme como un perrito regañado.

—Inuyasha— empecé, típico cliché —creo que esto debe acabar aquí— dije directamente.

Él solo me miró impactado y se quedo en un largo silencio que si no fuera porque quería que se largara rápido de mi casa estaría apenada e incluso sintiendo lastima por él.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con cara de molestia —¿no te gustó lo de anoche?— continuó arrogantemente, mostrando su egocéntrico ser.

—Exactamente— dije directamente, tal vez comente que no me iba a vengar, pero por favor, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

—¿Cómo dices?, muchas mujeres no piensan no mismo— continuó retándome.

—Tal vez esas mujeres no tienen ninguno de los 5 sentidos, tal vez tienen algún problemilla psicológico o tal vez estaban desesperadas— jojojo esto se está poniendo bueno.

—o tal vez tu eres la que tenga alguno de esos problemas— respondió ácidamente, que tonto, está totalmente desarmado.

—de hecho, creo que soy lo más centrado que tú has llegado a tocar en toda tu vida, pero creo que he conocido a otros hombres que deberías conocer— obviamente mentí, no soy una cualquiera —tal vez te los debería presentar para ver si aprendes algo— dije como si lo estuviera pensando seriamente aunque por dentro estaba que moría a carcajadas.

—Pero en fin, podrías por favor ser tan amable de largarte de mi piso, y relájate que luego te mando sus teléfonos— terminé mientras le señalaba la puerta.

—Está bien, pero créeme nunca encontraras otro hombre como yo— dijo con gran soberbia mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

—bueno, pues gracias a Dios me evitare esa desgracia—dije, y me sentí orgullosa de esa respuesta tan brillante, él solo me lanzó una mirada asesina y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero entonces recordé algo que sería mi golpe final —¡oye Inuyasha, mándale mis saludes a tu prometida!— grite a todo pulmón con una gran sonrisa pretenciosa, este solo me miro totalmente aterrorizado y yo no pude más que soltar la carcajada para después cerrar fuertemente la puerta.

Este día no estuvo nada mal, quedé en la ruina, pero compré muchas lindas cosas, además de quebrarle el orgullo a Inuyasha y vengarme como es debido (aunque no apoyo este tipo de comportamientos), ahora lo único que queda es conseguir un trabajo estable y tratar de encontrar el amor, aunque lo veo difícil, porque definitivamente, y por no ser grosera… la defequé.


	18. Chapter 18

HOLA, PERDÓN A TODOS POR LA TARDANZA PERO ÚLTIMAMENTE HABÍA TENIDO PROBLEMAS DE INSPIRACIÓN, (ADEMAS DE MUCHOS DISTRACTORES)... EN FIN ESTE ES EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES UN POCO CORTO PERO TODO TIENE SU RAZON EN LA VIDA, NUEVAMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPEREN PRONTAMENTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...

Tengo que decirlo, tengo que aceptarlo, tengo que dejar mi orgullo y superarlo, tengo que pedirle trabajo a Sesshomaru o quedare en la completa bancarrota, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo después de rechazarlo?, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando lo amo con todo mi corazón?, ¿Cómo hacerlo después de haber arruinado una relación de tantos años?... ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Lo que sucedió, es que pase una semana completa buscando empleo, busqué, busqué y busqué, pero lamentablemente mi falta de experiencia no ayudaba en nada, todos, absolutamente todos me rechazaban, decían que como mínimo debía tener algún estudio técnico, pero yo apenas llegue a la preparatoria, ¿Qué querían de mi?, claro que uno de ellos si me lo dijo claramente, pero yo nunca me rebajaría tanto para conseguir un empleo, además ese hombre era gordo y se notaba lo corrupto en su cara, en fin, al final me rendí y tuve que volver resignada a mi casa para pensar como iba a sobrevivir, y llegué a una conclusión, debía despojarme de mi orgullo y pedir ayuda, pedir ayuda a Sesshomaru.

Me recosté en mi cómoda cama y me dispuse a dormir, pero los pensamientos atormentaban mi cabeza, cosas del ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera ignorado mi orgullo con Sesshomaru? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho en su momento que lo amaba? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera ido a esa fiesta? ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Apuesto a que ahora estaría teniendo mi vida como siempre, normal, con mi trabajo, con mi orgullo, con mi todo, o en este preciso momento estaría en sus brazos acurrucados en una gran cama besándonos tiernamente y pensando en un futuro cercano, si apuesto a que eso sería lo que realmente pasaría, y sin darme cuenta empecé a sentir como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, el desconsuelo no hacia nada mas que derrumbarme lenta y dolorosamente, tenia que hablar con sesshomaru pero no podía mi cabeza me lo impedía pero mi corazón me lo imploraba, seque mis lagrimas y tome una decisión, por primera vez, por primera vez en mucho, en muchísimo tiempo, iba a escuchar a mi corazón.

Me levante temprano de mi cama e inmediatamente fui al baño, me arregle me vestí y corregí mi amargado rostro hinchado por tantas horas llorando, desayuné y Salí de mi hogar, mire mi puerta como buscando alguna excusa para no ir, pero era lo correcto, era además de lo que mi corazón deseaba, la decisión correcta, tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Tomé un taxi y recosté mi cabeza en una de sus galerías del, este arranco y ya sabía yo que tardaría en llegar así que me sumí en mis pensamientos, cerré los ojos y empecé a imaginarme un hermoso bosque, esta imagen siempre me tranquilizaba, una pequeña cabaña y un hermoso atardecer, a pesar de que era producto de mi imaginación era una imagen celestial, era precioso y encantador, yo caminaba mientras las hojas caían por la fuerte y cálida brisa, una hermosa melodía se empezó a escuchar, el piano hacia un hermoso contraste con los sonidos de la naturaleza, me deje guiar por la música y vi al producto de mi dolor, mi alegría, mi amargura, mi felicidad, mi despecho y todo mi amor, allí estaba sesshomaru sentado tranquilo y apacible mientras tocaba un hermoso piano, detrás de él habían dos árboles formando un arco y el atardecer que formaba la escena perfecta, la tranquila melodía se fue tornando más amena y Sesshomaru sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados para luego voltearse y mirarme fijamente con una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor, se levanto, pero el piano siguió sonando aún sin nadie que domara esa bella melodía, él caminó directo hacia mí con esa bella sonrisa y me tendió su mano, yo le devolví la sonrisa y justo cuando iba a sujetar su mano el piano sonó fuerte y desafinadamente, casi como un sonido de terror, luego de eso todo se oscureció y sesshomaru se alejo con una cínica sonrisa, luego vi a su lado a mi mama y supe que algo no estaba para nada bien, empecé a gritar y vi como ambos me miraban con tristeza infinita mientras se iban a quien sabe dónde, yo no me podía mover pero sentía como se empezaban a mojar mis pies, cuando bajé la mirada, vi el enorme charco de sangre, que empezaba a subir y subir, me estaba inundando, cerré fuertemente los ojos y luego lo único que lograba oír era el sonido de una sirena, tal vez de una ambulancia, y fuertes gritos, de muchas personas, lograba distinguir mujeres, hombres y hasta niños, los sonidos más tristes y tétricos que alguna vez pude escuchar en toda mi vida, no sé qué paso no se qué está pasando, pero si sé que me gustaría que no hubiera pasado…


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, lamento mucho tardarme tanto, sé que al principio actualizaba rápidamente, y ahora me he descuidado un poco por no decir muchísimo, así que les pido mil disculpas, en este momento publico el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y prometo publicar mas rápidamente, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, y espero que tengan un muy buen día…

—sabes mama, te extraño— dijo Kagome con una gran melancolía mientras observaba el sol ocultarse tras las montañas —he intentado ser fuerte, pero te necesito, un hijo siempre necesita de su madre, y creo que tu eres la fuerza que me hace falta en estos momentos tan difíciles—termino ella mientras detallaba el naranja cielo de esa primavera.

—Kagome, eres mi orgullo, eres mi hermosa hija y me encantaría acompañarte, pero las cosas no se dieron como todos quisiéramos, debes demostrarme que aunque me fui, sigues siendo mi hija, así que ¡demuéstralo! Lucha por ti misma, y encuentra en tu interior esa gran fortaleza que tanto te caracteriza, que hará que ese problema que tienes, por muy grande que sea, pueda resolverse, pueda solucionarse— hablo la hermosa mujer con sabiduría.

—¡¿pero como se supone que lo haga?— Preguntó la joven inquietamente —estoy es un lio enorme, no tengo ni idea de como actuar, de como continuar con toda esta triste situación— termino con lagrimas en su mejilla  
>La hermosa mujer, miro a Kagome tristemente, pero luego una hermosa sonrisa surco su rostro.<p>

—Kagome, no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir, la verdad pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, y la televisión nos afecta fuertemente, pero ahí te va, en este momento has caído a un profundo hoyo, y estas en lo mas bajo, triste y deprimente que puede llegar una persona—

—Oh vaya madre la que me toca— interrumpió Kagome con un gracioso sarcasmo.

—jovencita déjame terminar— le regaño como típica madre —como decía, caíste bajo, y ya has tocado fondo, no tienes a donde ir, lo único que te queda hacer, es volver a subir, sube como una triunfadora, lucha por tus sueños y ¡vive la vida!— termino con una enorme sonrisa.

Kagome estaba confundida, su madre siempre fue así, siempre que intentaba darle apoyo terminaba era dándole algún tipo de insulto, pero esta vez, le dijo algo que le llego al corazón, ella tenia que seguir adelante y luchar.

—esta bien mama, lo hare, muchas gracias— contesto Kagome dándole un gran abrazo.

—y entonces hija, ¿quieres caminar un rato? Te quiero mostrar un hermoso lugar— dijo la hermosa dama con otra de sus características sonrisas.

Ambas caminaron por un par de horas, y de un momento a otro, llegaron a la cima de un gran, imponente y hermoso acantilado, se veía como la hermosa luna brillaba con fulgor, y como las estrellas parecían en una danza celestial, era todo un silencio perfecto, en el lugar perfecto, en el momento perfecto, y entonces la hermosa mujer de blanco, rostro pulido como por las manos mas expertas del olimpo, fina figura cual bailarina de ballet y hermosa sonrisa, brillante como la temprana mañana dijo

—Cada que mires el cielo, recuérdame, porque desde allí, yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti, observándote en tus mas memoriales momentos, y sintiéndome orgullosa por cada segundo de tu bella existencia—

—Pero mama, ¿Por qué dices eso?—interrogo Kagome bastante curiosa y conmovida.

—Kagome, recuerda que yo llevo años viviendo en la extensa infinidad del cielo, recuerda que yo no soy parte de tu mundo físico, y que a pesar de estar junto a ti todo el tiempo, no puedes verme— dijo la hermosa dama suavemente.

En ese momento, Kagome reaccionó, hace poco estaba en un auto y en ese momento estaba con su fallecida madre, ¿acaso estaría muerta? ¿Qué demonios paso?

—hija, es tiempo de que regreses— dijo la señora Higurashi admirando el paisaje.  
>—¡Pero mama, yo no me quiero ir! Estoy tranquila y feliz aquí contigo!— contesto Kagome afanosa y aún extrañada.<p>

—Lo se hija, yo también estoy feliz de encontrarnos nuevamente, pero seré aun mas feliz, si tu eres realmente feliz, y esta no es tu verdadera felicidad— contesto la mayor, dejando a Kagome un poco confundida —Kagome, ¿tu recuerdas hace muchos años, cuando aun eras una niña, que estábamos jugando en el columpio, y tu te mecías con una gran fuerza, y de un momento a otro saliste volando por los aires? ¿Recuerdas que aunque dijiste que la caída fue dolorosa, el miedo fue aún peor?—preguntó la señora Higurashi misteriosamente.

Kagome confundida y asustada contesto un suave _si_sintiendo como su interior se revolcaba, esa fue una de sus peores experiencias, ya que padecía un fuerte pánico a las alturas.

—pues veras, vas a sentir algo ¨graciosamente¨ parecido— contesto su madre algo maliciosa.

Y entonces Kagome supo que algo malo iba a suceder, su madre solo decía ¨graciosamente¨ cuando le iba a hacer una maldad, razón por la cual aun hoy día tiene un par de traumas.

—¿De que hablas mama?—pregunto Kagome temblando mientras su madre se acercaba lentamente.

—Hija, mira un momento hacia abajo—

Kagome miro hacia abajo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la gran altura que había entre ella y el rocoso suelo, su alma pareció salir del cuerpo, pero definitivamente, esta salió expulsada, cuando sintió una pequeña mano que la empujo suevamente por la espalda, cayo, y todo ese proceso pareció en cara lenta, mientras caía, miro con terror a su madre, quien tranquilamente estaba meciendo la mano despidiéndose, y luego mostrando un gesto de amor y paz con su mano.

—¡Estas loca!—fue lo único que se le ocurrió gritar mientras se acercaba a su inminente ¨muerte¨

Y lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue un suave—lo se— y cerrar lo ojos fuertemente para después…


	20. Chapter 20

REVELACIONES

Al abrir mis ojos, un olor que toda mi vida odie entro por mis fosas nasales, ese característico olor a hospital, me traía muchos recuerdos, y como siempre no eran nada buenos, pero ¿Qué hacia en un hospital? Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, ¿Qué sucedió? y al mirar todo al mí alrededor pude ver la figura del extraño hombre

—Disculpe— grite para que pudiera escucharme.

El hombre levanto su rostro y por fin pude reconocer a Sesshomaru, y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos involuntariamente, entonces recordé todo, iba en el taxi, y de un momento a otro perdimos el control, empezamos a girar locamente por la avenida y de repente un auto nos choco directamente, después de eso todo fue oscuridad y molestos y estruendosos sonidos extraño. Al mirar a Sesshomaru, este me miraba con gran preocupación, aunque no lo aparentara, y se acercó lentamente hacia mi con su aristocrático caminar

—Kagome, ¿Cómo te sientes?— me pregunto con una voz débil casi quebrada

—creo que estoy bien, realmente estoy algo confundida— contesté sinceramente

—chocaste en un taxi, el conductor quedo intacto, pero tu recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y tienes un par de costillas rotas— dijo Sesshomaru dolido

—ohhhh ya veo, pero ya puedo irme a casa, quiero ver a mama, recuerda que ella no esta muy bien y necesito cuidarla— dije tranquilamente, realmente me preocupaba mas la salud de mama que la mía.

Entonces vi a Sesshomaru totalmente estático, parecía en shock, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, un par de segundos después recupero su compostura y me miro fríamente, pero con muchos mas sentimientos y pensamientos que yo definitivamente no podía descifrar, entonces, giro su cuerpo y se dirigió a la salida, no sabia a donde iría, pero necesitaba ir a ver a mama, seguramente esta muy preocupada, y en su estado no es lo mas apropiado.

Empecé a analizar todo a mi alrededor, recordaba el momento del choque, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacia en un taxi, seguramente iba a trabajar, pero es algo muy extraño, normalmente una limo la recogía, luego miro por la ventana que estaba a su lado y entonces vio su reflejo, se veía mal, con un enorme vendaje cubriendo la parte superior de su cabeza y una palidez extrema, entonces intente levantarme para irme de una buena vez, pero el dolor en mi abdomen no me dejo, entonces recordé las palabras de Sesshomaru, me había partido un par de costillas, ¡maldita sea! El dolor era tan intenso que inmediatamente tuve que volver a recostarme, pero seguía esa desagradable molestia.

Entonces por la puerta entro nuevamente Sesshomaru un poco mas calmado y con la compañía de un doctor, ambos me miraron extrañamente, y el doctor, o mejor dicho el apuesto doctor se acercó a mi con una linda sonrisa

—hola Kagome, soy tu nuevo doctor, mi nombre es Kouga—dijo el mostrando su hermosa sonrisa nuevamente

—un placer doctor, pero necesito que me cure rápidamente para ver a mi mama que esta muy delicada de salud— conteste también con una sonrisa, podría ser muy apuesto pero primero estaba mi mama.

Entonces el Kouga miro cómplice a Sesshomaru, quien ocultaba su gran preocupación bajo una fría mascara que creo que solo yo podía ver en ese momento

—esta bien Kagome, pero primero déjame hacerte unos exámenes de control— dijo Kouga mientras se aceraba con una mirada fija y seria en mi. Empezó con una especie de linterna a examinarme ambos ojos, el corazón y lo que hacen los doctores en las consultas de rutina, pero entonces empezó con un raro cuestionario

—Muy bien Kagome dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?— preguntó con su mirada fija en su cuaderno

—Tengo 26— conteste tranquilamente, y mire a Sesshomaru quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con una gran sorpresa que yo no entendía

—¿Qué año es?— continuo el doctor

—2012— volví a contestar

—¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?— volvió a preguntar el doctor, y me dejo aturdida con esa pregunta, pero él era el doctor, y podía aprovechar la situación para pedirle su ayuda

—Ella padece cáncer hace algunos años— dije mientras miraba el suelo tristemente

Después de esto, el doctor salió y Sesshomaru fue tras el, veía como ambos tenían una fuerte conversación fuera de la habitación, era mas bien una discusión Sesshomaru parecía muy enojado y el doctor totalmente confundido, pero por ahora lo único que me importaba era salir pronto de ahí para ir y seguir cuidando de mamá, así que me relaje y empecé a mirar el techo tranquilamente esperando pacientemente las palabras que me diría el doctor, entonces este entro con una sonrisa

—Verás Kagome, en este momento no puedes volver a casa, no estas en un estado adecuado para salir de aquí— dijo el doctor amablemente, lo cual me importo un bledo

—¡pero yo necesito cuidar a mama! Ella esta muy grave, podría pasarle algo si yo no voy y cuido de ella, esto no puede pasar— grite agresivamente

—relájate, ya envié un par de enfermeras que se encargaran de su salud mientras tu estés internada aquí— interrumpió Sesshomaru aparentemente tranquilo

Yo lo dude un momento mientras lo retaba con la mirada, solo yo podía darle a mi mama lo que necesitaba, soy su hija y soy quien debe cuidar de ella, seria muy egoísta de mi parte dejarla sola con un par de enfermeras, quien seguramente tendrán la experiencia pero no el cariño que se le debe dar a un paciente en ese estado, pero entonces recordé mi situación, estoy muy mal, y tal vez en lugar de cuidar a mama, le daré mas preocupaciones que solo harán que su estado empeore, así que tome una decisión, suspire pesadamente y contesté

—esta bien, pero espero que no sea mucho tiempo, necesito regresar rápidamente—

—no te preocupes, no será tanto además yo estaré al tanto de tu madre— dijo Sesshomaru dándome mucha mas confianza para quedarme en ese detestable hospital, podrá ser que este mal, y mi mama también, pero recordar todo lo que paso con mi padre me hace vulnerable… otra vez.


	21. Chapter 21

—Tienes que despertar, tienes que despertar, esta no es la realidad, tu lo sabes muy bien, tienes que desertar y hacerle frente a todo lo que esta sucediendo— escuchaba como una voz en mi interior casi me gritaba, pero no tenia la menor idea de que hablaba, tal vez me estaría volviendo loca, o simplemente es otra paranoia mía.

El día estaba claro, hermoso diría yo, pero esta maldita voz en mi cabeza no me dejaba hacer nada, solo quería irme de este horrible hospital y regresar a casa, cuidar a mama y nunca volver a un lugar como este, pero como hacerlo si ni siquiera sabia la razón por la cual seguía en aquel nefasto hospital.

—Kagome, ¿te pasa algo?— preguntó Sesshomaru sorprendiéndome, había olvidado por completo que el seguía en la habitación conmigo, la verdad no sabia por que se había quedado conmigo, es demasiada atención para su simple asistente personal.

—Estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué aún sigues aquí?— pregunté intentando no sonar grosera, cosa que no funciono.

Sesshomaru me miro fríamente y luego dirigió su mirada a la ventana, parecía concentrado en el paisaje y decidido a no contestar mi pregunta, la verdad no me importo, quería un poco de silencio, y sabía que con Sesshomaru eso podría conseguirlo fácilmente, pero sorpresivamente una fuerte punzada llego a mi cabeza, era un dolor agudo y agresivo, mi única opción era pedir ayuda, y empecé a gritar, grite como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, Sesshomaru corrió hacia mi desesperadamente, y al verme salió de la habitación seguramente a pedir ayuda mientras yo gritaba gracias al intenso dolor, sentía que se me quemaba el cerebro, y al momento vi como varios doctores estaban a mi alrededor intentando clamarme, pero ese dolor no me dejaba, empecé a forcejear y de un momento a otro todo se puso oscuro, no veía, no escuchaba, no sentía, lo único que podría diferenciar en esas nubes de oscuridad era mi voz, y la silueta de un hombre mas o menos a 10 metros de mi, acercándose lenta, muy lentamente

…..

En silencio siempre la cuide, siempre estuve al tanto de ella ocultando todo este amor que tanto amarga mi corazón al saber que nunca sería correspondido, pero ahora con este accidente me siento todo un canalla, por mi culpa ella esta así en este momento, si tan solo hubiera dejado las cosas tal y como estaban, solo habría enviado la limosina a recogerla y esto nunca habría pasado, pero ¡no! La despedí, y gracias a ello ahora esta recostada en una cama con una herida en la cabeza y la esperanza de despertar rápidamente… no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en las ultimas semanas, y el fallecimiento de su madre nunca surco su mente, pero ahora gracias a esto se encuentra en ese profundo sueño, del cual no despertara en algún tiempo, los doctores dicen que en el accidente, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y esto le provoco una herida interna que la llevo a esa escena de desesperación por su fuerte dolor, estuvo en una larga cirugía y en este momento nos encontramos a la espera de que despierte con todas sus dudas resueltas y no mas futuros problemas, o al menos eso es lo que espero.

Verla con Inuyasha me destrozo el alma, y cegado por los celos tome las peores decisiones, pero ahora debo hacer lo imposible por enmendar mis errores, tal vez nunca la tenga en mis brazos como quisiera pero, definitivamente hare hasta lo imposible por verla feliz, pero por ahora lo único que me queda es esperar pacientemente…

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente, la observaba y seguía en su misma posición con un rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad, pero sin ningún indicio de ¨vida¨ lo que me provocaba mayor preocupación, pase la noche en el hospital con mi mirada fija en ella, no dormí, no comí, y no deje de pensar en su salud, pero ella seguía igual, me levantaba y empezaba a caminar impacientemente por la habitación, y ella seguía igual, no sabia que hacer, estaba en una profunda depresión, y Kagome en su ensoñación, me volví a sentar y a mirarla atentamente, antes de darme cuenta ya había amanecido, y el sol se empezaba a asomar por la ventana, dándome una hermosa imagen de Kagome, esto me ardió por dentro, y me empecé a quebrar, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, acción que no había sucedido desde mis 10 años, y ahora, volvía a sentir esa debilidad de un niño de 5 años, en ese instante escuche un extraño sonido, era Kagome, aun con sus ojos cerrados estaba tosiendo, la mire fijamente y esta empezaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos, limpie mis lagrimas y salí veloz mente de la habitación en busca de Kouga, quien estaba en una esquina revisando unos documentos, corrí hacia él y agitado dije

—¡Kagome! Es Kagome, esta despertando—

Este inmediatamente sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación, yo me situé en la puerta, y observaba con atención como Kouga hablaba con ella y la examinaba delicadamente, me limite a sonreír sutilmente y a observar pacientemente, unos minutos después Kouga giró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, una vez afuera cerro la puerta, y ambos caminamos hacia unos asientos del hospital, él notó que yo no quería que Kagome me viera allí y respetó esta decisión al no nombrarme frente ella

—veras, Kagome respondió exitosamente a la operación, le hice las mismas preguntas que había hecho anteriormente y las contestó muy bien, parece que ya recupero totalmente su memoria, solo fue algo temporal, y por ahora es cuestión de tiempo mientras se recupera de la cirugía para enviarla a casa— dijo Kouga tranquilamente, dándome una de las mejores noticias que hasta ahora había escuchado

—esta bien, por ahora no iré con ella, así que por favor cuídala, yo observare desde una distancia prudente— le dije fríamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sin embargo no podía engañarlo, Kouga es mi amigo de la infancia, y conoce cada faceta de mi, seguramente ya sabe que me preocupo por algo mas que una simple relación laboral, y esta sospecha quedo confirmada cuando me miro cómplice me sonrió y luego se fue hacia su siguiente cita.

Suspire pesadamente y fui nuevamente hacia la habitación de Kagome donde estuve observándola desde la puerta, ella miraba la ventana con melancolía, era realmente una paisaje triste el de hoy, aunque el amanecer fue hermoso, de un momento a otro el día estaba oscuro, el sol no se asomaba por ninguna parte y pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer desde el cielo, y esto a Kagome siempre le recordó a su fallecida familia, tanto madre como padre, como me gustaría ir y reconfortarla con un abrazo, pero eso solo le haría mas daño, lo único que me queda es cuidar de ella en la distancia y apoyarla cuando mas lo necesite, aunque esto me cause un profundo dolor en el alma…


End file.
